The Iceman, The Virgin and The Warlock
by shanpendragon
Summary: Merlin Holmes couldn't be considered normal, even when you consider he's a Holmes. He was a Warlock, waiting for the return of his King and best friend. However, when his brother's turn up, taking him from University to protect his family, what is he protecting them from?
1. Prologue

**DISClAIMER - I DON'T OWN MERLIN OR SHERLOCK, I know, that's a shock. **

_A/N__- Hello Merlianians and Sherlockians! Here is a fic that has been in my head for a while... And will feature many things... Including Sherlolly... Anyways, Merlin isn't immortal, but does have magic. And he's also a Holmes. _

* * *

The Iceman, The Virgin and The Warlock - Prologue

You live, you die.

That's how life goes, isn't it?

The world is full of normal people with normal lives and normal relationships.

And they're fantastic.

Just I'm not one of them.

My whole life, I've been called 'Special,' 'Freak,' 'Weirdo.'

And they're right. I'm not normal, no Holmes ever has been, but I'm a different thing entirely.

I've lived two lives, spanning 1500 years.

I've loved, lost and died only to be reborn and for all the pain to come back doubled.

I've waited forever, and I'm still going.

One day, they'll come back.

Sherlock will be able to show himself in public...

And Arthur will return.

Hopefully before the world falls apart.


	2. Death is the Next Adventure

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN MERLIN OR SHERLOCK!**

_A/N__- This occurs immediately after The Reichenbach Fall. _

Death is the Next Adventure

Molly Hopper had never in her wildest dreams, of which their were many, expected this to happen. She was sitting in the back of a coal black car, probably costing more money than she would ever have, with the object of her fantasies sitting next to her. His face was a mask, the only emotion showing through was that in his eyes. Those amazing eyes, while sad at the best of times, were now positively grief striken. And with good reason.

Sherlock was mourning for his life.

Even despite his best efforts, Molly could tell it was hitting him harder than he'd let on. He'd attended his own funeral, heard what everybody said about him. Lestrade, Mycroft, Mrs Hudson... John.

Of course Mycroft knew his brother wasn't actually dead, but the others didn't. They'd broke Sherlock's heart.

"Are you ok?" Molly asked quietly, smiling kindly.

He didn't reply, she hadn't expected him to. Sherlock hadn't spoken since he'd asked her to run away with him. She'd just watched him fall off the roof, with helping to orchestrate the plan, and he'd walked in the Lab and dragged her to the car. Mycroft was in the driver's seat, he rolled his eyes when he saw Molly. She didn't know what that meant.

Molly didn't know why, but running with Sherlock just seemed like the right thing to do. She had no idea where she was going, but part of her didn't care. As long as she was with Sherlock, she'd be safe. Personally, she thought she was going insane.

She knew it was part of his nature, but everything he had ever said to her had hurt before their conversation today. Now Molly knew he actually cared, even if it was in his little messed up way. He'd chosen her to go in to hiding with him, and that still confused her.

Still, she was enjoying it. Even if it was only silence as they where driving God knows how far across the UK.

"Mycroft, where are we going?" Molly questioned, deciding that she'd probably get a better answer out of him.

"Avalon University, to pick up our dear brother." The older Holmes replied coldly.

"There's another one of you!" She exclaimed, causing Sherlock to stare at her. If looks could kill, she's probably have a sprained wrist.

"Yes, our younger brother, Merlin." Sherlock added, shocking both Mycroft and Molly with his sudden desire to speak.

"Like the wizard?" She joked back, causing both Holmes' faces to harden.

"Yes, Mother and Father did have a sense of humour when they named their children." Mycroft added quickly. "Merlin is 18, he's just started University. He even beat Sherlock with his A Levels."

"That's only because the boy has a innate knowledge of history, I had no such advantage!" Sherlock retorted. "An plus, I dougt the year Edward IV came to the throne will be beneficial in solving crimes so I deleted all the information."

"So, he's clever then, like you two?" Molly said.

"Yes, maybe even more so. He's has the intellectual power of both Sherlock and I with more added, and he's less... Shall we say, loud." Mycroft laughed.

"Well, more like two of you. Oh, on that note how's the diet going, brother?" Sherlock replied.

"Fine."

"Liar."

Molly decided that she wasn't going to break up the argument, even though she probably couldn't have anyway. It was weird how Sherlock and Mycroft had never mentioned their brother, even if they weren't the most open at the best of times. It was like they had purposely hidden his existence. She was intrigued by this quiet 'Holmes' brother.

Yet still at the front of her mind was why Sherlock had decided to take her with him.

* * *

**DONT LOOK AT THE NEWS! Sherlock and I are coming to get you - Mycroft.**

That was the text Merlin got, and immediately he freaked out. Mycroft never texted him, and definitely not in caps lock. God, the World must be ending.

What was so important that both Mycroft and Sherlock had to come and get him?

Merlin hated himself for it, but Sherlock had always been his favourite brother. He decided it was due to Mycroft already being at University when he was born, so he hardly ever saw him. Sherlock on the other hand had been at Secondary School, so he saw him all the time. In a way, Sherlock was the most human out of all of the Holmes'. His whole life was dedicated to helping people, even if he didn't want to admit it.

He packed his stuff, including a framed family portrait. Merlin smiled as he remembered how both of his brothers had hated taking the picture. It was taken at the Holmes Estate, their massive family home, during one of their usual awkward Christmases. You could tell. Merlin was the only one, besides their parents, who actually looked happy, and that was only because of Mycroft and Sherlock's faces.

Merlin and Sherlock looked scarily alike, they had the same dark hair, prominent cheekbones, gangly frame and pale skin. The only difference was their eyes. While Sherlock's were a cool green/grey, Merlin's were a bright blue. They were old, and full of sadness that even showed through when Merlin was happy.

He knew why, he'd known since he was 8 years old.

They were on holiday, having a picnic beside a lake, when all of a sudden Merlin started crying. Nothing their mother did comforted him, he just called out 'Arthur' over and over again. It didn't take Sherlock's mind to deduce what was happening.

His mind filled with memories... A life he'd lived, a life he'd forgotten.

"I want you to always be you." That voice filled his head, bringing back all the emotion.

He was Merlin, and he was waiting for his King. His best friend. His brother.

He'd always been different, special.

When he was a day old, his mother saw the teddy she'd given her son levitate above the crib. She would have thought she was insane, but the next day Merlin's father saw the same thing, then Mycroft and lastly Sherlock.

It was particularly hard for Sherlock to grasp, he'd stayed in his room for a week, not speaking or eating. When he emerged he said that his brother was a wizard and that that was fine, then went out to the garden to do an experiment of the behaviour of birds.

It was just excepted, Merlin was a wizard, and that had to be kept quiet.

He couldn't help himself, Merlin searched 'Sherlock Holmes' on his phone, and his eyes filled with tears when he saw the first result.

**Suicide of Fraud Sherlock Holmes**

That's why they were coming, but Mycroft had said Sherlock was with him. Sherlock couldn't be dead. He wasn't a fraud, what was going on?

There was no way Sherlock was actually dead, no way in hell...

"Hello, dear brother. I see you didn't follow Mycroft's advise." A voice called from the door of his room.

Relief swelled in Merlin's heart.

"Sherlock, what the hell have you done now?" Merlin asked, taking his brother into a hug.

"It's a long story, but first we need to go and see mother and father." Mycroft interjected, his umbrella in his hand even though it wasn't raining.


End file.
